Hitori Ja Nai
by ArtistKurai
Summary: It's been a few days since Hayato found Ryu in the park and took him home with him. It's storming outside, and it's scaring Ryu. Hayato finds out why. Sequel to Wounded but Not Broken, second in the Father series. Written for OtakuShuichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or its characters.

* * *

><p>Lightning ripped through the sky as Odagiri Ryu tried unsuccessfully to make himself fall asleep. It was a few nights after Yabuki Hayato had found him hurt and exiled in the park, so he wasn't quite used to sleeping on a futon that smelled like Hayato's soap and shampoo. It also didn't help that the last fight with his father had left him with a fear of anything that had flashing lights or sudden loud noises, which is why Ryu was so annoyed with the storm outside. <p>

He hadn't told Hayato any of this, but Ryu's dad had actually pulled a gun on him right before kicking him out of his own home. The bullet Odagiri Shinya shot at his son was also where the now-healing cut on Ryu's forehead had come from. But again, he wasn't going to tell Hayato that. He knew the fighter would go off his rocker and do something incredibly stupid if he knew that it was a gunshot wound. Out of the blue, Ryu felt himself flinch in fear at the sudden thunder clap, and one of his hands wrapped itself around the other wrist, covering the bandages that protected the wounds there. He then felt himself flinch again at hearing the sudden voice next to him whisper, "Ryu?" 

Turning over, he noticed Hayato had crawled into his bed for the night, wet hair plastered around his slender face. "Are you alright?" asked Hayato. Ryu felt like shooting himself for letting his weakness show. He didn't want to burden Hayato anymore than he already had. 

"I'm fine," mumbled Ryu as he turned back over onto his side. He knew it was a pathetic and feeble attempt to hide from his friend, but at the moment, he really didn't care. 

"I saw you jump just then when it thundered," persisted Hayato. The dark-haired fighter put a comforting hand on his comrade's shoulder and shook him a bit. "What's got you so jumpy? You've never been afraid of storms before." 

Ryu didn't want to answer that question. He just knew Hayato would think badly of him. _Why shouldn't he? _Ryu questioned himself, gripping his wrist more tightly. _I'm already living with him because my _father _kicked me out. Poor little Ryu can't stand up to his own father, and all because he wants to go to _school! _And now I'm scared of a simple storm. How pathetic can I get?_

"Ryu, talk to me," begged Hayato, shaking Ryu by the shoulder. 

_He's just going to think I'm worthless, _thought Ryu. _He'll think I'm weak, and then he'll want me to leave too. I might as well just leave. I'm all alone anyway. I don't want to burden Hayato anymore._

"Are you ever going to tell me what's in your head, or do I need to get Yamaguchi to beat it out of you?" Hayato threatened jokingly. His only response was a sigh. "You can tell me anything, Ryu. You know that, right?" He flipped Ryu onto his back, hoping it would get him to face him, and maybe start talking. At that moment, another lightning bolt flashed, and Ryu quickly flipped onto his other side, subconsciously turning to Hayato for protection when the thunder responded. Hayato noticed this and knew something was wrong. "Ryu, why are you scared of thunder and lightening? You used to love thunder storms. What changed?" 

When the redhead opened his eyes, he found Hayato's chest in front of him. _No turning back now,_ he thought, and he lifted his eyes to momentarily meet Hayato's. "I'm scared," he whispered, so softly Hayato almost missed it. 

"Of what?" asked Hayato, whispering as well. 

"Of being alone," answered Ryu. With jerky movements, the boy switched hands so he was holding the other wrist. Hayato didn't really understand the boy's answer. 

"Why would you be alone?" he asked, hoping his friend would expound on his explanation. 

Ryu swallowed, and he hesitated a moment before telling Hayato the truth. "I'm scared of storms because... they... remind me of the... gun..." 

Now Hayato was really confused. "What gun?" 

Ryu was shaking now, and tears began to fill his eyes. "The one my... father tried to... shoot me with... the other night." The tears began to erupt from his ducts, and before Ryu could stop himself, he was sobbing. Hayato pulled his crying friend closer so that Ryu's head was resting on his shoulder, then put his arms around Ryu. 

"It's okay to cry, Ryu," whispered Hayato, "and it's okay to be scared. But please, don't ever think you are or will ever be alone." Ryu just sobbed his broken heart out onto Hayato's shoulder, effectively staining his shirt with his tears. 

"I don't want to be alone," confessed Ryu when he could get his breath. "I don't ever want to be alone." 

"You won't be, Ryu," assured Hayato. "I promise you, you won't ever be alone." After that, Hayato stayed silent and let Ryu cry out the rest of his sorrows. He wanted to ask Ryu about the injuries on his wrists and the lashes that marred his back, but he figured Ryu would tell him in time. He had already confessed to being shot at; admitting that he had been tied up and whipped on top of that would have been too much for the boy. Besides, Hayato was too deep in thought to talk anyway. 

After Ryu told him that his father shot a gun at him, Hayato was nearly boiling with anger at the older man. _How dare he try to shoot my best friend, _he growled to himself. _I bet that's where Ryu got the cut on his forehead. I should kill the- _Before he could finish his thought, a particularly loud sob escaped Ryu, bringing Hayato back to reality. _I can't dwell on these thoughts. Ryu needs me. _That thought sobered him up, and Hayato was able to comfort Ryu the best he could. He knew that Ryu needed this. He needed to cry and get out all his anger, hurt, and sadness, otherwise it would eat him alive. 

After some time had passed, Hayato noticed Ryu's sobs becoming quieter and fewer. Chancing a look down at his friend, he saw that the redhead had cried himself to sleep. Hayato felt a small grin tug the corner of his mouth, and he gently rested himself next to Ryu. Once he was comfortable and satisfied that Ryu was as well, Hayato allowed himself to relax, and soon, he too was asleep.


End file.
